An Old Tradition That Never Dies
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: Every year on Mother's Day, River Song always used to give her mother Amy Pond different kinds of flowers. Even though Amy is now gone, what is the point of stopping...


Every year on Mother's Day, River Song always used to give her mother Amy Pond different kinds of flowers. Even though Amy is now gone, what is the point of stopping...

I still do not own any of these amazing characters that I love so much. They belong to the BBC :(

It was Mother's Day 2011. River Song had decided to drop in to visit her parents Amy and Rory Pond at their house in Leadworth to give Amy her gift. Beforehand, River had used her Vortex Manipulator to go to the planet Helianthus, where the most maginifcent sunflowers grew.

River knew her mother loved sunflowers when Amy told her the story of when she and The Doctor met Vincent Van Gough and gave him hope. So she knew it would be the perfect present for her.

Tucking the flower into her hand, being careful not to squash it, River knocked lightly at the familiar blue door. After a few minutes, Amy came out. Squealing with surprise when she saw it was her daughter, she immediately pulled River into a hug, her red hair nearly flicking into River's face.

"Hello, mother. Long time, no see." River laughed, breaking the embrace and leading Amy back into the house. Closing the door behind her, Amy gently pushed River into the kitchen and poured them each a glass of white wine, which was their favourite.

"River! It is so good to see you. Me and your dad haven't seen you for ages. What are you doing here? Not that I mind of course. It's just Rory is at work and I was just about to pop out and-"

River chuckled at the Scottish girl's rambling before she interrupted her. "It's all right, Mum. I'm not staying. You know me, not one to stick around for too long."

Pulling her hand out from behind her back, River handed Amy the sunflower, which shockingly remained undamaged after Amy's greeting. Amy gazed at the flower gently resting in her hand, eyes wide. She thought it was one of the most beautiful gifts she had ever recieved.

"Oh, River. It's lovely. You didn't have to do that. Thank you!" Amy gave her daughter another quick hug, pressing a kiss to her curly hair.

River patted Amy on the back before breaking apart. "Of course I did, mother. You didn't think I'd forget Mother's Day, did you?"

Amy smiled, taking a vase resting on the shelf and putting the sunflower in it. It looked perfect, sitting there in all it's glory.

"Of course I knew you wouldn't forget." Amy couldn't quite meet River's eyes, trying not to giggle. River tilted Amy's head towards her so that she was forced to look at her.

"You know, mother. You've always been such a terrible liar." Amy's lips started to quiver before she burst out laughing, her daughter joining in.

"I'm sorry, River. It's just I thought you wouldn't remember. You know you're always running around with that Raggedy husband of yours, getting into all sorts of trouble and mischief. You should both leave a calling card wherever you go saying 'Trouble Was Here'."

River snorted at that, knowing it was true. Amy's expression softened as she continued. "I thought you'd be too busy leading that amazing life to have time for your old mum."

River took Amy's hand in hers, the pad of her thumb running gently over her knuckles. "Number one, mother. You are not old. Not at all old in the slightest. So you can stop saying that. Number two, I'd always have time for you and dad. All the time in the Universe if I could manage it. And number three, I've got to visit someone who keeps me sane. You know The Doctor. About as far from sane as he could get. It takes all my strength not to throw him out of the TARDIS sometimes! But I wouldn't have that man any other way."

Amy chuckled again before standing up, picking her blue hand bag off the table. Ruffling River's curls, she looked at the sunflower still preening in it's vase, the petals blowing softly from a draft coming from outside.

"Thank you again for the gift, Melody. It's beautiful." River wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "I hate it when you call me Melody sometimes, mother." she said, though she was smiling.

Amy threw her bag over her shoulder, before grinning mischeviously. "I know. That's why I do it. There's nothing better than a mum winding up her daughter. It's fun!"

Walking down the hall to the front door, River set the coordinates for the TARDIS on her Vortex Manipulator before giving her mum a final hug.

"Whatever you say, Amelia." she laughed, knowing Amy didn't like people calling her by her proper name. Giving River a gentle shove, Amy pretended to look offended before heading outside, her red hair blowing softly in the breeze.

From then on every year on Mother's Day, River always visited Leadworth to give Amy a different flower. From Roses to Bluebells to Lillies and even the Rackatoor plant on Raxacoricofallapatorious, Amy loved every single flower she received. She always kept one petal from each flower and placed them in her memory box that was under her bed, so she was reminded that whatever her daughter was up to, she would never forget her.

River loved seeing her mum's face at every flower she gave her. Her eyes always crinkled in delight exactly like hers and she always took care of the plants so they lasted a long time. River loved that about Amy. She looked after her precious things well.

It was Mother's Day again and River stepped out of the TARDIS, a bunch of Poppies in her hand. The Doctor decided to hang back to give River and her mother privacy and was currently trying to add new functions to the TARDIS console. Let's just say it didn't end well.

Kneeling down, River placed the red flowers on the grave that read 'In Loving Memory Rory Arthur Williams. Aged 82. And His Loving Wife Amelia Williams. Aged 87.'

"Hello, mother. Happy Mother's Day. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" River reached out a hand and traced Amy's name on the stone with a finger. "You know I'd always give you something, even though you're not here. It's an old tradition. And traditions should never be broken."

A tear fell out of River's eye onto the grass. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her black dress. She didn't want The Doctor to come out and see her cry.

Standing up, River kissed both of the names on the headstone. "I hope you like the flowers, mother. You always did. You always said Poppies reminded you of your hair so that's what I thought I'd bring you."

Gently stroking the top of the grave, River headed towards the TARDIS before turning back, a sad smile gracing her features. "I'll see you both soon. I promise. You know me, I always have all the time in the world for my mum and dad. Never forget that."

Waving, River closed the doors behind her before the TARDIS disappeared into the time vortex.

River never forgot her mum and dad, the best friends she grew up with and would always protect her no matter what. Even though Amy and Rory were now gone, old traditions never would die. It would carry on. Forever.

I hope everyone enjoyed this :)

Amy x


End file.
